Hans
History Origin Hans was a genetically engineered Mutant that was created by Mister Sinister as part of his breeding program to create a superior superhuman being. He was the first in a prototype range of beings described as being the ultimate expression of being Homo Superior that led to the creation of The Children; an enhanced team of such engineered beings that served Mr. Sinister in his various operations around the world. Naming his creation Hans, this perfect Mutant was tested in a lethal training session where his abilities were shown to allow him to easily survive the setting which Scalphunter managed to observe alongside his employer, Essex. Nathaniel Essex during this time masqueraded as the scientist Dr. Robert Windsor and worked in secret at the Weapon X Program in order to use their resources for his own end. Following the Program's disappearance, Windsor relocated to the Center for Homo Superior Research and Medical Care where he abducted worthwhile Mutants for his own ends with Hans and Scalphunter serving him as his assistants. His operation, however, had not gone entirely unnoticed as Megacorp hired Sabretooth to apprehend the villain. At this time, Essex was in the process of convincing the Dodson family to let go of their cryogenically frozen son, Louis Dodson as Sinister believed that the boy had the potential of becoming a powerful Mutant. Man and Monsters When Sabretooth confronted Mister Sinister, the supervillain simply called Hans who struck the feral Mutant from the side thus starting the fight between the two. Essex ordered his creation to take their battle outside in order to not damage the equipment present in the Center which Hans complied. Throwing Creed out of the building, he attempted to pummel into Sabretooth but he moved out of the way. Hans used his superspeed to move out of the way of Creed's attacks and quickly struck him numerous times. Using his superstrength, he brought Sabretooth in close quarters in an attempt to choke him but Creed used this opportunity to slash Hans - seemingly killing his foe. As Creed turned his back, Hans simply relied on his healing factor to restore himself and allowed Sabretooth to punch him before firing a powerful optical blast that knocked his foe unconscious leaving the victorious genetically engineered supermutant the winner of the initial fight. The confident Hans was thus surprised when Sabretooth rose up and slashed him in the guts whereupon he threw him off the top of the building which left him wounded as well as defeated. Whilst Creed relished his victory, he was quickly attacked by the other members of The Children who used their abilities to knock him unconscious whilst they recovered Hans. Hans was later taken to Mister Sinister's secret base at a castle where Essex contemplated on Hans failure as meaning that he was inferior for losing to Sabretooth. Having the engineered Mutant on a table, he decided to dissect him for being a failed experiment unless he could convince him otherwise. At this point, Sabretooth arrived and told Essex to continue with the dissection whilst he "assisted". An amused Essex was ready to dispatch his Children to eliminate Creed only for him to utilize a device he borrowed from Megacorp that sent his memories into the mind of the Children who were not able to control their telepathic abilities. This left all of them unconscious as they were unable to handle the raw savage memories within Sabretooth's mind. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Superhuman flight *Healing factor *Optic Blasts In Other Media *Coming Soon Notes *The fate of Hans is not known as the last sight of him was on the dissection table; as such, its not known whether Sinister eliminated him for being a failure or whether he was still kept alive. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Hans_(Sinister)_(Earth-616) Category:Villains